


You Never Know

by lilyslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Background Jily, Childhood Friends, F Bombs, Kisses, Muggle AU, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, but I’ll give warning if so, not explicit smut, swear words used, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyslove/pseuds/lilyslove
Summary: Edit: Originally, I intended this as a normal wizarding AU. But later on decided on an Muggle AU so that’s why I used the word ‘Merlin’ here. Sorry if it’s confusing I’m so sorry
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. Sirius

He walked through the cold streets of Hogsmeade, his red and white scarf trailing behind him in the snow, eyes red with puffiness and feet frozen to the toes. He tried to curl his toes, but found it impossible to do so. He tightly hugged his coat around him and went around a corner, entering The Three Broomsticks.

“Hullo Siri dear.”

He nodded his head in response, too tired and cold to do anything else, let alone form a string of words. However, Rosmerta did not understand this, nor did she try to, and cried again,

“My dear Siri, whatever is the problem? Are there some spots on my face? Or have I offended you in some way?”

He gritted his teeth, she was sweet enough but annoying as hell too. “M’ fine. Cold.”

She nodded her head in a silly way, bangs covering her rosy face. “A butterbeer to go for my cold customer.”

He sat down on the nearest table and let the warm and comfortable air engulf him completely, sighing in relief. However he had a splitting headache, probably caused by his meeting earlier. He wanted to snap Snape’s head in half for suggesting that he should have the night shift at the hospital.   
  
“There you go love, hope you feel better.” He immediately grabbed the steaming mug and wrapped his hands around it.

“Thank you Madam.” He smiled a cheeky smile, now that his ice had melted a bit. She just waved her hand, going back to her station, making drinks for the others in the pub.

Now that his senses were back, he observed his surroundings, looking at the folk sitting with him. On a table beside him sat a couple, both blushing profusely, and Sirius immediately knew that they were probably a bunch of four years, still new to dating and relationships. On the table ahead of him sat an old couple, both of them in a sour mood. He snorted at the irony and the four of them looked at him. He shrugged and looked away, eyes suddenly landing on a person seated at the table ahead of him, and he couldn’t take them off, him. 

He couldn’t believe that such a person even existed. The cold had reddened his nose to an adorable pink and his curls fell to his brown eyes (with a hint of yellow in them he noticed). He looked so soft, so so soft. However the Firewhiskey he was gulping like it was water said otherwise. It looked like he was getting over a breakup or some shit.

Just like he was.

But Sirius coped up with it better than the soft boy in front of him.

Maybe he could help him?

He sighed and stood up, grabbing his chair and dragging it towards the table. The boy stared up at him, eyes widening with shock and curiosity, scooting his chair awkwardly to the side.

“Hey!”

“Um hi? Do I know you?” he said like he couldn’t believe a complete stranger was sitting with him on a day he was; well, not in his right state of mind.

“I assume you had a bad day?”

The boy coughed and Sirius sighed. “I know it is hard. I went through a breakup just last week. Cried to myself and watched Titanic. Well, now look at me! I-“

“You look like those handsome bike gangsters you see on movies. Are you here to rob me? Well dream on dude, you can’t do that in a room full of people.” He snorted, taking a sip of his drink.

Sirius stared at him in disbelief. So much for being soft with views like that. And a gangster? Boy he was wretched.

“Look here my friend-“

Just then two loud voices reached his ears and he had the urge to kick the owners of those voices in their faces. Breakups made him violent, he admitted. And so he reached up to look at the ones making the sound.

Oh fuck.

“Alex?” he said in a hoarse whisper barely reaching anyone except the boy next to him.

”Yeah no my name is Remus actually, in case you wanted to know.”

He couldn’t believe it. Was this the same boy he dated for 3 years? The same Alex who did not support his boyfriend’s decision of living together? The same boyfriend who used him for money?

Yeah it was the same person. With another guy.

“Is something the matter?” the boy, Remus said, face suddenly etching with worry.  
  
This brought Sirius back to reality and he shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “Y-yeah I’m fine. Why do you think I wasn’t?”

“Well because you were just about to give a long ass speech about my condition.” He gestured to himself tiredly.

His eyes skimmed over Remus’ body briefly before settling over his face. “How would you seem if your ex-“

“Sirius?”

His heart stopped and he found it hard to breath. He dared not look up and see the face he had learned to like, love even, looking down at him.

But he had to face it like a real man. But not before doing something hasty.

“My ex just walked into the restaurant with their new boyfriend could you pretend we’re dating so they don’t think I’m hung up on them I swear I’ll pay you later.” He whispered as slow and quickly as possible, not giving Remus a chance to respond.

“Hey Alex.” He looked up and grinned, relaxing his shoulders and lacing hands with the boy next to him.  
  
Remus jolted, and almost yelped in surprise before Sirius squeezed his hand tightly.

 _For the love of Merlin play along_. He screamed in his head, hoping the message would reach the boy.

It seemed like it did.

Remus relaxed like he had previously, and gave a sweet smile to Sirius, making his heart pound erratically. “Who is he baby?”

“I’m his ex boyfriend.” Remus stood up and shook hands with him, and his _boyfriend_.He almost spit the word out of his mouth. Had he gotten over him so fast? After everything he had done for him? Only after a week of their breaking up?

“I hope there are no sour feelings for me.” Alex said, smiling at Remus, the same smile that made him like him years ago. He was so naïve.

“Of course. However, I don’t recall Siri having said something about an Alex to me. Have you love?”

The name almost had him choking on his drink, but spoke anyways. “Yeah. I really didn’t think it was important mentioning.”

Alex’s smile dropped from his face instantly. Sirius relished in the feeling, in return gripping Remus’ hand more tightly.

“If you’ll excuse us, it’s getting late. See you!” he grinned again and left the pub, leaving the money for both of them, leaving an astonished Alex, and his boyfriend, behind.

He turned to Remus and grinned, “Well love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Originally, I intended this as a normal wizarding AU. But later on decided on an Muggle AU so that’s why I used the word ‘Merlin’ here. Sorry if it’s confusing I’m so sorry


	2. Remus

He stared at the boy in front of him, the boy who had asked him to be his ‘fake’ boyfriend for like, a minute, and the one whose name Remus didn’t even know. He was grinning madly like a maniac and his pearly white teeth showed marvelously. Was he a dentist’s son? Or the tooth fairy? While he was staring weirdly at his whites, the boy had managed to take out his wallet, which actually brought him crashing to the world. What the hell was he doing?

Oh god he didn’t think Remus was a beggar was he? Well, maybe he hadn’t worn his best clothes but they were pretty decent.

“Why are you taking out your wallet?”

“To give you the money I said I would.”

“I swear I’m not a beggar maybe my clothes-” Remus started, his voice squeaking.

“What?” he laughed, throwing his head back and Remus was once again drawn by his long, wavy hair, and his hollow cheekbones, oh and his eyes too.

No he wasn’t a doctor’s son.

He was the son of Aphrodite himself.

“No, oh my god. I wasn’t giving you money because I thought you were a fucking beggar. You’re too pretty.”

Pretty? Remus found himself blushing. Not because of his words of course, it was because of the alcohol after a long day.

“As I was saying, I did tell you I was going to pay you yeah? For helping me out in a difficult situation.” Oh yeah. When he had called the boy ‘baby’ and ‘love’ in front of his ex boyfriend. 

“The love stories I read online are getting straight to me I swear.” He muttered.

“Hm? Did you say anything?”

“No nothing. And don’t you dare pay me. I have enough to support myself. Was I right? You’re really those gangsters,”

“Handsome you said-“

“Who go to pubs and give drunk guys advice? Then ask them to be their boyfriends to make their exes jealous?” he finished quickly. Had he really said that to a _complete_ stranger? 

“No, just you.” He snorted. "Anyways are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Complete silence engulfed them as they stood awkwardly in front of each other, the boy only a good 3 inches smaller. The boy. 

“What’s your name?”

”Sirius Black.” He said taking his hand out.

“Sirius? As in the brightest star in the sky?” he asked curiously.

“The same one.”

Silence again. “Its been a long day. Nice meeting you Sirius Black.”

“You too Remus-?”

”Lupin.”

“Wait! Don’t tell me you’re the son of the sweet shop owners!” Sirius gasped.

“The very same. You know them?”

“Yeah.” Sirius said hesitantly. “By any chance you don’t have a brother do you? A twin?”

A twin brother? “No. I’m an only child.”

“Okay. Bye see you, um, soon. Ok bye.”

He ran off, ears red and approached his bike. Taking his helmet, he took the curls out of his eyes and put it on his head.

-

 _No, it can’t be him, it simply couldn’t._ Sirius thought frantically. _Maybe I’m mistaken, I was too small, too naïve.  
_

He was in for a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a smol chapter I’m sorry! Stay updated!


	3. Nightmares & Cafes

A wonderful field. Beautiful flowers. A faint, soothing, whispering noises in his ears. Clasped hands. A sweet scent, like candies. Laughter.

The scene changes.

Cries. Snarled voices. Thorny bushes and bloody roses. Desperate voices. The thumping of heavy feet. A stench, like prey. Yellow eyes.

He wakes up, sweating and tears running down his face. Clothes wet, really it looks like someone dumped him in a bathtub full of water. He gets up, and goes to the bathroom and washes his face. It was just a dream, a nightmare, it’s not real, it happened years ago. It is dead. Gone, vanished from the world.

He makes himself some instant coffee, and sits down, trying to calm his heart. He didn’t have nightmares for years, 10 years, to be exact really. But what had triggered his brain again? To bring them back after so long? 

He tried to think what he had done in his day. Teaching, lunch break, to the movies, Lena breaking up, the pub, being a boyfriend to a stranger, Sirius Black.

Was it him? But how could he have known about anything. 

It was a silly thought.

“Back to sleep now.” He sighed. 

The bed was comfy enough for Remus and he could have fallen asleep easily, but a certain someone occupied his mind. And it wasn’t Lena, that brat.

But now that he had thought about her, their breaking up came up in mind. What had he not done for her? He thought he made her happy. He thought he was pretty good in bed too.

But that were just his thoughts weren’t they? Of course, she didn’t think the same, it was obvious. That’s why she liked someone else whilst dating Remus.

Of course.

Was it because he had accidently come out to her while drunk? Because he had confessed that he may or may not like both girls and boys? Was Lena a homophobic person? They hadn’t really talked about that but he was pretty sure that was the only reason.

His thoughts went to the boy, Sirius, next and found himself thinking about his ex. Sirius had said they had dated and broken up just a week before. How cliché, two broken hearted boys meeting at a pub and drinking together. Except that they hadn’t gotten the time to drink together. Remus wished they had. 

And how the hell did Sirius know his parents owned a sweet shop? Did they know each other? He had to find out and ask them.

“Go to sleep Rem! Your tossing and turning disturbed my beauty sleep!” Lily, his roommate screamed from the other side of the room.

“Sorry Lils. Go to sleep.” He replied, taking a pillow and getting it over his ears, to drown the thoughts ringing in his head and going to sleep.

-

“Here.” Lily passed him a steaming cup of tea and he drank it gratefully. He hadn’t been able to sleep one ounce last night and he was absolutely wrecked.

“You look like you’ve had a rough night.” Lily commented, sipping her tea and looking him up and down. “Still pretty hot.”

Remus spit out the tea that he had drank and coughed. “Oh my god Lily would you stop saying these things? You have a boyfriend!”

“I’m a very honest person.” She shrugged and ruffled her hair. “Anyways I’m going out with James tonight. Wanna come?”

“No thank you, I’m too tired.” He said. “And I don’t wanna third wheel again.” He muttered.

”What did you say?”

“Oh no nothing. Go get ready for the love of your life, shoo.”

“Oh hush Remus, don’t say that in front of him, he hasn’t said that yet.”

“Any blind person can see he’s very much in love with you Lils.”

“Whatever whatever. What about Lena? Didn’t she-“ Lily started, trying to cover up her blush.

“We broke up.” Remus said flatly.

“Good, it was about time. You were too good for her.” Lily said, going upstairs. “And she didn’t shave her legs at times that nasty-“

“Lily!” Remus shrieked throwing a pillow at her. “Go get ready!”

“Okay Jesus Remus. Chill.”

Remus shook his head at her. She was such a nerd at times but mornings were way different for Lily Evans. She knew about things way more than she let on and Remus was scared of her at times. Hell, even her lovesick boyfriend knew better than to annoy her.

“Actually Rem why don’t you come with us?” Lily said, coming downstairs after dressing up and looking at her phone. “James said his brother wanted to come along and James figured he would be lonely and need com-“

“Company? No thank you, I’m horrible at starting conversations. And worse, James’ brother? He would be the same as him won’t he? Bold, mischievous, too talkative-“

“I’m not giving you an option anymore, now go get ready and we’re leaving in about five minutes!” she said pushing him upstairs, Remus groaning along the way.

-

The boys walked side by side, trying to find out the café Lily had asked them to meet up.

“Your girlfriend’s too complicated Jamie! Where the hell is this wretched café? I’m hungry!”

“Padfoot stop whining! Don’t do that in front of her, she’s going to think you’re some animal.”

“Well I am an animal in bed if you really need to know-“

“Hey! I told you that Lily’s friend is along with her and you need to behave! Or else-“

“Or else what?”

“Or else I’ll tell Mum.”

His eyes widened, clutching his chest. “Not Mum Prongs, don’t you dare.”

“I’ve found it! They’re already in, come on.”

“Fine, guess I’ll have to tell you about these stories in front of your girlfriend Jamie-“

Lily and her friend looked up, waving her hand. He stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Fucking hell.

The boy’s eyes widened as well as his own.

”Sirius Black?” he gasped, standing up.

“Remus Lupin?” he found his heart beating, just looking at the boy’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest chapter you’ll see until Thursday. Maybe I’ll update them :)  
> Also thank you for the kudos! I know they’re only like 2-3 but I gasped when I saw. Ily 😽

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @whengreenmeetsbrown


End file.
